


Called in for a Meeting

by organicluretrees



Category: Toontown Online
Genre: Cog-centric, Cogs - Freeform, Drama, Gen, General, Lawbot HQ, OC fanfic, One-Shot, TT, Toontown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:51:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8124247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/organicluretrees/pseuds/organicluretrees
Summary: Samuel the Backstabber is called in for a special meeting with the CJ to discuss his overall job performance for the past eight years. At least that what he thinks it's for.





	

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N): Special thanks to kitpumpkinburger and cogplayground (Tumblr) for the feedback and encouragement. You rock dudes! =)

Across a long hallway full of paintings and lamps, Samuel took each step across the carpet floor with much haste. His face looking displeased as ever with his fists clenched in restrained anger. He was called into the CJ’s office for a meeting. It was to be a discussion and lecture from the proud and superb Chief Justice himself. How wonderful of him to give this great opportunity that only the most loyal of lawbots would ever dream of experiencing. Absolutely splendid…

 

* * *

 

The thought of the CJ made him cringe, he hated him so much. He’s nothing but an old timer who likes to uphold laws and regulations like they’re the most valuable items in the world next to sliced bread. Not to mention he has quite the nitpicky attitude for every single mistake. Your breath stinks, you said the sentence in improper grammar, walk more gracefully, learn how to keep your mouth shut when I’m talking. It only made his gears grind with sparks flying out. If he had let him do his job properly, he wouldn’t have constantly be self-conscious about every single mistake he makes in hopes he doesn’t get yelled for it. He’s had enough jury notices and cogbucks taken away for those small mishaps.

 

* * *

 

Within a couple of minutes, Samuel finally made his way to the front doors of the CJ’s quarters. It was a double front door made of fine, mahogany wood and had large, golden door handles attached together on each side. Below was a cut of a door big enough for a big wig to pass by. Let's hope the judge was in a good mood at the moment, he did not want a random vent about why this law is stupid to pass. He gave a few knocks in a precise manner,

“Who knocks at my door?”

“Backstabber S82D126L, your honor. I came here for the meeting you scheduled.” The way he said your honor made him want to go throw himself in the junkyard and get crushed by a large, broken down car.

“You may come in,” he said bluntly.

 

* * *

 

Samuel open the door and carefully closed it behind him. Inside was a large, spacious room with a book shelf covering each wall surface. Very fancy looking with the color of the dark brown wood covering the entire place to highlight how neat and tidy the judge kept it. He could see from the left side from above a vintage cuckoo clock hung up on the wall alongside the kind with the pendulum swinging back and forth. There were even framed documents of laws that the CJ signed and approved of in the past. They hung above the shelves, showcasing that nothing could be above them with all the majesty and power they hold.

 

* * *

 

At the back of the room, he could see a large picture of the courthouse that almost took up the entire wall it was placed on. It was a place where many victorious legal battles took place for the most skilled of lawyers, and where many failures filled the weak and inexperienced only with regret, anger, and shame. It only made him feel worse for even coming here to begin with.

 

* * *

 

Right in front in of him was an enormous sight to behold. The desk was more than ten times his size and filled with stacks of papers all over that were almost as tall as the one who kept piling them up. That person of course would be the CJ. He could just see him from the distance scribbling away with his feather pen, possibly writing up a report for the activity going on at the HQ at the moment.

 

* * *

 

Samuel stood just far away enough from the CJ with his hands kept behind in back as he watched the judge write away. He did his best to keep a calm, neutral face. He knew the CJ could tell if his demeanor changed. That blindfold may be blocking his vision, but had his other senses he used, especially hearing and smelling.

 

* * *

 

The CJ slowly began to stop with his writing, and carefully put his feather pen in the ink jar. He lifted his head up to where the lawbot stood with his hands steepled together. “Nice to meet you here in my office, Samuel.”

“With pleasure. I came here just as you requested.”

“Good, I came here to discuss your performance within the past few months. But before I do that, have a seat.”

 

* * *

 

Samuel sat down on the small chair, cushion chair with his back up straight and hands placed on his sides. He really did not want to hear whatever was about to be thrown at his face. For all he knew, he was just gonna get yelled at for something and then thrown like a ragdoll against the wall. While the CJ wasn’t known for that sort behavior, there were those days he just lost it.

“You’ve been with our HQ for almost 8 years now. I’ve seen every case you’ve dealt with mixed results. During the previous time, you’ve managed to successfully defend a variety of clients while also having your fair share of losses.”

 

* * *

 

The CJ pulled the upper left drawer with the sound of a few shuffling papers before he closes it. In his hand was a piece of paper probably filled with words about the backstabber’s performance.

“Some the high-ranking cogs I’ve worked with personally have being giving me reports about your behavior at work. You do not seem to get along with your coworkers. Is that correct?”

Samuel felt like throwing a mug filled with hot oil into the CJ’s face, but he only nodded in response. “Yes, your honor.”

“Care to elaborate why?”

“I happen to have conflicting interests and traits that clash with my colleagues’.”

“Ah, so you consider yourself a special one. I see.”

For some reason, Samuel felt a hint of mockery in his voice. Just the way he said it felt off. He began to prick his own finger out of complete irritation.

“Don’t you have anyone in your social network to interact with and help further your career?”

He shook his head with some resentment growing in his frowning face. “As far as I can tell, I’ve been mostly been by myself. Even those who I’ve worked with the past were nothing more than acquaintances who I never saw again or never felt the need to socialize with. “

“How interesting.” The CJ sniffed his nose, mildly unimpressed with Samuel’s accomplishment. “Well I’ll continue on with the list.”

 

* * *

 

He moved the paper up to where his eyes (if he had any) could see underneath that blindfold of his. “Your winning outcome is more than half. About 75% to be exact. I must say, that’s quite impressive.”

Samuel raised his eyebrow in question. Why was the CJ impressed with his case outcome?  Surely there were cogs of similar or higher-ranking who did much better than he could. He believed his losses far outweighed his all the cases he won. Even with those wins, some of them were from defending awful clients. There’s nothing to be proud about that.

“I’ve heard you also take in cogs who can’t afford a professional lawyer. May I ask why you risk your own job income and status to help such lesser bots?”

“I believe the odds are stacked against their favor, so it would fair if they hired someone who can go against the one who has the better paid lawyer than using a faulty, public one.”

“You have quite the moral compass, I never thought a lawbot would help others with that amount of kindness.” The way he said that last word felt more sarcastic than genuine appreciation. “Now let's move onto your attitude both in and out of work.”

 

* * *

 

As the CJ kept asking Samuel question after question, the backstabber did his best to keep his cool with his arms held close at his sides. He asked every question with quick tact and as calm as he could possibly be. It wasn’t until he was asked more did a thought came across his mind. Why did the Chief Justice ask all of these questions to begin with? Surely this could’ve been done with his legal eagle boss or a big wig. He should be speaking with the level 50’s or other high-profile cogs who help contribute majorly to making Lawbot HQ a prestigious place. Samuel was only but a middle-tier lawyer who seemed rather insignificant compared to the rest. Not to mention, he keeps getting these passive aggressive remarks that were really starting to get on his nerves.

 

* * *

 

“Alright, that should cover it.” He puts the paper down. “As far as I’m concerned, if you straightened that attitude of yours and make some acquaintances, your outlook in the future is should be good.”

Samuel gave a slight nod in return, “Thank you, your honor.”

“I’m sure you must have questions of your own as to why I called you here.”

“Of course, I was rather surprised to be summoned here by the Chief Justice himself.”

“Well it’s simple, I only wanted to get to know one of my older employees. You have quite an interesting track record from what I’ve seen.”

“But surely, your honor, I could’ve gotten this report from my boss or any of the other higher ups who would have reviewed my progress the same way.”

The CJ made a prideful huff. “I thought it would be special to have you visit me instead.”

 

* * *

 

Samuel watched carefully to pick up anymore signs of mocking behavior and thought about how the conversation went so far. The judge was asking him some really personal questions. These would be things he would normally keep to himself and not share with anybody.

“I don’t consider myself all that special, your honor. I’ve only worked here eight years and my ranking is quite low compared to rest of the cogs you meet with who have much more power and prestige to be deserving of such a meeting.”

“Are you questioning my decision to bring you here?” the CJ asked.

“I only want to understand what you’re thinking.”

“The only thought I have to bring you here is to understand a lawbot such as yourself who despite being stuck at tier five, is still around.”

“Of course…”

 

* * *

 

Within a couple second time frame, he could see the CJ’s right hand and his fingers slightly curled, almost like he was about to make a fist. He took note of this as a sign of the judge trying to keep calm.

“I even remember when you were as an ambulance chaser. Hmph, such a fragile thing you were.”

This made Samuel cringe and shocked. How did he even remember him specifically like that? Let alone mention it? He wanted to ever forget he was one to begin with.

“I’m sure you must mean the majority of chasers. Many get overworked and stressed to the point of breaking down.”

“How ignorant of you Samuel.” The CJ huffed and lifted his head up high. “Of course I remember. I even read the observations my close associates recorded down with every single detail of your behavior in the courtroom. Every time you came inside the courthouse, you always had your head down low and kept shaking in fear like spineless coward, never looking at any cog passing your way. I could even hear you running with loud footsteps whenever you came late for the trials.”

He sighed. “What a constant display of unprofessional, negligent behavior. I expect better tact from my workers than from one who comes in late and expects forgiveness for every single mistake. Such a disgrace.”

Samuel could feel the memories flow back, how they hurt him so much. He could still feel all the pain from being overworked to the point of him wanting to break down in tears for every single screw up he did.

“Even when you won a case, you never smiled or even stood up proud like the weakling you were.”

His eyes widen in disbelief. “W-Weakling?!”

The CJ grumbled and tapped his fingers on the desk. “I’m only saying what’s written down and from what I felt. I’m sure you find no problem in that.”

“No, your honor…”

“Good. I expect my lawyers to be much more thick-skinned than that.”

 

* * *

 

Samuel felt his face heat up with small wisps of smoke coming out from around the collar of his suit. Did the CJ actually call him to throw insults and make fun of him in his face? Surely the most law-abiding cog in this HQ let alone the entire nation was much more mature and professional than that.

“Other than what I just said, you have quite the spirit.” He sighed. “A shame you can’t use it to your full potential with that attitude of yours.”

Samuel glared at the cog boss with bitterness and hatred in his eyes. “Well I believe you need to find better words to say than using underhanded, verbal insults on one of your employees, CJ.”

 

* * *

 

The CJ lowered his head at the backstabber. Even with his blindfold on, Samuel could feel like he was being stared at directly in the eyes, it made him feel super uncomfortable that he started trembling with fear. The judge then began to lean forward from his desk to make the lawbot appear smaller and more vulnerable under his presence.

“If you ever dare talk back to me again, let me ensure you. I will not hesitate to have you decommissioned and fired off from a cannon. Such behavior like this is intolerable under my authority. You keep that in mind if you want to still live.”

He sighed and lowered his head with shame and regret. “Yes, your honor.”

The cog boss slowly leaned back into position, still keeping his sights on Samuel.

“I believe that will be all for today, S82D126L. You’re dismissed.”

Samuel gets up from the chair and gives a polite bow. “Thank you for this wonderful meeting, your honor, I learned so much from it. I’ll be sure to to take what you said into consideration,” he said with a slight dash of sarcasm in his voice.

“You’re welcome,” the CJ replied, not caring much for the lawbot’s response.

 

* * *

 

Samuel turns around and strides off to the door. As he got closer to it, he could hear the CJ mumble some words that were too quiet for him to hear. He’s probably irritated that someone talked back at him in such a rude manner. How typical. He got to the door and opened it carefully to close it right back before walking along the hallways from which he came and thinking about what just happened.

 

* * *

 

As soon as the backstabber left, the CJ was back to writing with his pen. His right hand curled into a tight fist as his left hand scribbled the pen messily on the new sheet of paper with the lack of grace and poise from before. He even muttered a few, kind words that Samuel came to expect from the judge all this time.

“Such an ignorant, stupid nitwit of a cog…”


End file.
